1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating ball pen with a lighting assembly and a stamp seat provided therein to provide special attraction to potential purchasers.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally a ball pen is used to write or draw with only. However, the conventional ball pen is no longer good enough to stimulate potential purchasers in an increasingly fashionable and novel market. Various designs of new and interesting ball pens have appeared on the market and at present, a kind of stamp with a lighting assembly provided therein is popular with children. When a child is stamping paper, the light in the stamp is switched on to illuminate the paper. However, a ball pen with a lighting assembly and a stamp seat provided therein is still not seen up to present.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an illuminating ball pen with a lighting assembly and a stamp seat provided therein to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.